Sobrecarga de condición
| polarity = | rarity = Raro | autoDrops = auto }} Sobrecarga de condición es un mod de armas cuerpo a cuerpo que proporciona daño adicional por cada efecto de estado que afecte al objetivo. Estadísticas Notas *The bonus damage gained by this mod is multiplicatively added to your melee damage. **It can be described as follows: Modded Damage 1.6 }} (with n''' being the number of status procs currently affecting the enemy). * , , , , , , , , , , , y procs all apply to this mod for a total possible damage multiplier of up to '''281.47x. ** procs consist of two distinct components – the normal stun on recovering victims which is displayed by the icon and the knockdown which isn't depicted – that can stack for additionally increased damage, up to 450.36x with the procs listed above.Blast Proc Tests **The damage increase from the knockdown lingers briefly longer than the one of the depicted icon. **Note that conditions or abilities that prevent knockdowns (e.g. Bastilla) will hinder the second component from increasing damage. *As of , procs last 1 second.Impact duration since U21.7 *Status procs may originate from a source other than the player's melee weapon (i.e. primary and secondary weapons, Warframe abilities, other players, or the environment). *Works with ability weapons such as Excalibur's Espada exaltada. *The bonus damage is not applied to a hit which inflicted a new status effect, that means if for example a melee strike inflicts the first Gas status effect onto a target then this strike's damage (including its status effect and every DoT tick until the duration ends) will not be amplified by 1.6x, only subsequent strikes will be amplified. Therefore, if a target already dies from the first strike that inflicts a status effect then Condition Overload is not of any use, only if it survives this first strike then it is. Multiplicadores de daño Consejos *To achieve a high amount of distinct status procs, it is advised to use melee weapons that feature high attack speed with innate elemental status, such as the Caustacyst or Basolk gemelas (and of course, a high base status chance). To achieve a high amount of distinct status procs for ranged weapons, it is advised to use weapons that feature high fire rate or AoE with innate elemental status, such as Staticor or Pox. *It's also a good idea to use it when running any Warframe that can also inflict status, such as Saryn, Ember, or Equinox. *Using in conjunction with the Artax Centinela weapon is recommended, since it has a guaranteed proc which not only adds damage but also slows enemies down, making them easier to chase and kill. Since Centinela weapons tend to fall off against higher-level targets, the additional damage and utility from Artax makes up for the loss in Centinela damage. Curiosidades * procs used to permanently linger on enemies since . This was fixed in by reducing their duration to 1 second. Errores *Since , (FX and icon) procs permanently linger on enemies which allows them to add bonus damage despite having no actual proc duration.Impact & Corrosive Interactions since U20 Historial de actualizaciones *Añadido al juego. }} Referencias en:Condition Overload Categoría:Mod Madurai